


The edge of space and time

by Exmoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exmoose/pseuds/Exmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and PM on post apocalyptic earth. [Art]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The edge of space and time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/gifts).



> "In the doomed timeline in which John dies, Jade survives the meteor attack on Earth, thanks to a combination of her own ingenuity and Bec's protection. Isolated from her friends and alone on a newly inhospitable planet, she wanders for years, growing old among golden dunes that are so like and yet so unlike her moon- until, one day, she meets someone FROM her moon, a pale-carapaced individual with a passion for the postal service. Once Jade has detached Bec III from PM's leg, they strike up a strange and intense friendship as they face the task of rebuilding a world that may not even exist in the technical sense of the term, from what Jade understands about timelines."
> 
> -Gogol's beautiful prompt!

[   
](http://s1132.photobucket.com/albums/m562/Exmoose/?action=view&current=jadeandpm.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Man I don't know how you feel about them kissing, but I'd love to draw that too if you'd like it. ;)


End file.
